


Always

by andprosper



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:31:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andprosper/pseuds/andprosper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his takeover, the Master brings up the one thing that can break the Doctor’s hearts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

“Who is he?” The Doctor stared down at his screwdriver, though he had finished fixing things long ago. However, the Doctor didn’t respond for a long time.

“Who is he, Doctor?” Wilf persisted. The Doctor took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. “Is he your brother?”

This question forced the Doctor’s dry lips apart. “No,” he rasped, still unable to look directly at Wilf.

“Doctor, do you…” here Wilf hesitated, as if what he was about to ask was difficult. “Do you love him?”

It wasn’t as if the Doctor wasn’t expecting the question, but it still jolted him deep inside. He finally looked towards the viewing screen that looked down on the world. “Yes,” he said even quieter than his earlier denial.

“But, Doctor…what he’s done to all those people…”

“He wasn’t always like this,” the Doctor whispered.

“Do you remember that night, Doctor?” The Master’s voice surged through the ship, but it felt like the Master was whispering in his ear. “The night you left me?”

“I didn’t leave. I looked for you. I did,” the Doctor rasped, though his voice was barely heard. “I was trying to save you,” but the Master didn’t hear him.

“I was just so very sad. Couldn’t get over myself for days,” the Master’s voice mocked the Doctor, but to the Doctor, was somehow hiding a true sadness. “Tell me you remember, Doctor.”

***

“Our own Tardis!” Theta was beaming brilliantly as Koschei leaned against the console. Koschei raised his eyebrow, but his lips tightened in a way that said he was trying very hard not to smile.

“It’s not bad,” Koschei agreed, and Theta knew coming from his serious friend, this was saying quite a bit. Theta, still grinning, pranced over to Koschei and wrapped his arms around Koschei’s shoulder’s from the side.

“You like it, Kosch, admit it,” Theta teased.

“Don’t do that, Theta,” Koschei was clearly uncomfortable, pulling away from his lanky friend, but Theta wasn’t letting go just yet. “Please get off, Theta,” he repeated.

Theta wiggled his hips, still smiling, although he was a bit more defiant in his grip. His brown eyes were shining mischievously as he pressed his cheek against Koschei’s shoulder, but Koschei just seemed to grow more unnerved by the moment. “Theta, please,” he said quietly, in a voice that finally made Theta pry his face off of Koschei’s shoulder and look him in the eye. There was something there, but Theta couldn’t place what it was.

“What’s wrong, Koschei? Let me see,” he put his hands on either side of Koschei’s face and leaned forward.

“No, Theta,” Koschei pulled back, and moved his hands between Theta’s and his head.

“Is it the drums again?” Theta worried about the drums his friend heard. He was worried his best friend was going insane. “Just let me listen,” he begged, but Koschei shook his head.

“It’s not the drums, Theta.”

Theta leaned forward again to listen, but Koschei’s lips were suddenly pressed against Theta’s. Theta’s stomach jolted and he attempted to pull away, but Koschei was following him, keeping their lips together. They were backing away from the console together. Koschei’s hands grasped Theta’s shoulders roughly, but Theta managed to disengage their lips. “Still, Kosch?” He whispered.

Koschei opened his eyes to look at the brunet directly. “Not you?”

Theta took a deep breath and moved one hand up to Koschei’s cheek. “I never said that.”

A smile that would certainly haunt both Theta’s nightmares and wet dreams came onto Koschei’s face and he lunged back in for a deeper kiss. Theta responded excitedly by sliding his tongue against Koschei’s, even as his back hit the railing. Koschei’s hands ran into Theta’s messy brown hair, gripping tightly. Theta’s hands wrapped around to his companion’s back, however, he couldn’t keep his mind from wandering, as it always did.

Koschei had kissed him over five years ago and Theta hadn’t responded too well. For years a classmate of theirs named Torvic had bullied the eccentric known as Theta Sigma and the serious student, Koschei. While Koschei was from a wealthy and respected family, Torvic couldn’t help but torment the somber young man. Theta was not as lucky as Koschei, being born naturally, instead of from a Loom like the other Time Lords, this and his strange personality made him an easy target for the violent bully. Torvic was sadistic, his abuse grew more and more violent, until Theta found him by a lake. He was unusually still – when Theta saw the hands struggling with Torvic’s arms, his stomach dropped. He had rushed over to Torvic and looked into the water, his heart wrenched at the sight of Koschei’s black hair as his hands stilled and fell into the water. Theta saw red. He grabbed the largest rock he could find and smashed it against the young Time Lord’s head. He dragged his companion out of the water and attempted to revive him. Koschei finally coughed up a large amount of water and grasped at Theta’s robes. He had stared at Theta for several silent moments before pressing his lips against the other’s. Theta had pulled away quickly and left Koschei lying in the red grass as he rushed back to the school. Theta still felt guilty to this day.

Koschei had changed significantly since then – although still serious, he became slowly more obsessed with himself and some idea of power. Theta still remained Koschei’s friend, perhaps hoping this would keep him from slipping further down the path he was on.

Could you focus for once? Theta heard Koschei’s voice in his mind. Theta flushed a bright red at being caught and pulled away.

“Sorry.”

“If you do it again, I’m going to have to resort to more drastic measures to keep your attention.”

Koschei was pulling at the opening of Theta’s robes, he jerked open the small clasps at the top and the robe fell to the ground. He looked at Theta’s second robe with some distaste as he pulled away.

When did Time Lords start wearing so much clothing?

“Take it off,” Koschei said, as he worked at the three clasps holding his outer robe on. Theta pulled his second robe over his head and Koschei followed. “Better,” Koschei ran his hands up Theta’s remaining long-sleeved shirt and explored his back and stomach. Theta closed his eyes at the sensation and pressed his lips against Koschei’s. The dark haired boy pulled his hands from Theta’s shirt and began to remove more of his own clothing. They broke contact when Theta pulled his shirt over his head, but his mouth was back against Theta’s as quickly as possible.

Koschei was down to his underclothes when he fell to his knees and unbuttoned Theta’s pants. “Kosch, what-”

With that dangerous look on the young time lord’s face again, Koschei slid his hands into Theta’s underwear and wrapped his hand around his cock. Theta winced as the hand moved up and down rather roughly. Koschei seemed to sense this, as he stopped and raised his eyebrow at his friend. “Too rough? Should I stop?”

Theta was torn, it hurt, but he didn’t want to stop…He must have been taking too long to answer, because Koschei didn’t wait before finding a solution. “Maybe this will make it easier,” he wrapped his mouth around Theta’s dick, running his tongue along the underside of the shaft. Theta gasped loudly and fell back onto the railing for support.

“Kosch, wait,” Theta began, but didn’t finish, as the rest of his words were replaced with another audible gasp. Theta was growing hard rapidly, his hands gripping the railing until his knuckles were white. However, Koschei slid his mouth off of Theta and stood back up, looking into Theta’s brown eyes.

“Fuck me.”

“What?” Theta asked, baffled and surprised.

“I said, ‘fuck me,’ Theta. Now,” Koschei grabbed Theta’s shirt roughly and pulled Theta along. Theta only noticed they were back against the console, when Koschei stopped moving. Koschei, who had somehow managed to get his remaining undergarments off in the mean time, crawled backwards onto the console and pulled his friend with him.

“Kosch, I mean…”

“Now, Theta,” Koschei said firmly – it wasn’t a request. Theta hesitated still, but the Tardis made a sudden whirring sound – Koschei must have pressed a button because there was a tube on the console now.

“Is that?”

Koschei picked up the tube and quirked an eyebrow, “I think I quite like this Tardis. Any more objections, Theta?” He asked, squirting some of the lubricant into his hand and running it up and down Theta’s cock. He choked on his next argument and the next thing he knew, Koschei was wrapping his legs around Theta’s waist.

“Should we do something? You know…prepare you or….something?” Theta stammered out, but Koschei wasn’t having any of it.

“What part of ‘now,’ don’t you understand?” Koschei snapped and tensed his legs, drawing Theta closer before pushing onto Theta’s cock himself. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“I was trying to tell you,” Theta managed before Koschei bore down on him, drawing Theta deeper. The time lord moaned at the feel of the heat around his cock. The tightness was uncomfortable, almost painful, but for once, Theta’s mind wasn’t wandering anywhere.

“Shut up, Theta,” Koschei whispered in his ear before pushing himself completely onto Theta, “and get to work.”

Theta kissed Koschei tenderly before moving inside of him. Koschei gripped the console with one hand and his other went into Theta’s, pulling forcefully as Theta began thrusting. Koschei’s erect cock rubbed against Theta’s stomach in between them, but Koschei didn’t seem satisfied. “Harder, Theta,” he snapped, slamming onto Theta in time with his thrusts. Koschei’s nails scraped along Theta’s scalp, which he was sure was bleeding. “Harder!”

“Yes, master,” Theta said, although with a hint of sarcasm, as he steadied himself on the console and attempted to fill Koschei’s request. However, Theta was almost there, he felt the muscles in his stomach contract and he came inside Koschei. He rode a few more thrusts before he pulled out, put Koschei grabbed his shirt.

“You’re not done.”

“No, I’m not,” Theta agreed and wetted his fingers with lubricant before wrapping them around Koschei’s heavy cock. His fingers slipped along the shaft and Koschei tilted his head backwards, thrusting into the Theta’s hand. He came onto his own stomach and chest in a matter of minutes. He slid from the console and wiped his torso with one of the Theta’s discarded robes.

“Master?” He raised his eyebrow at Theta, who was still breathing heavily. Koschei was still flushed a bright pink and he slid onto the floor, sitting on one of his own robes. Theta joined him. “I like it.”  
The two time lords fell asleep, entwined in each others’ arms, but Theta knew too well how the night ended. It’d been one of the hardest things he had to do – leaving Koschei. He’d disentangled himself from his companion and gave him a light kiss before stepping out of the Tardis. Theta was going to break the biggest law of Gallifrey, and he couldn’t take Koschei down with him.

***

“Why did you leave, Doctor?” Wilf asked, pulling the Doctor from his memories.

“I was going to break the law of non-interference. I had to. I can’t explain it,” he waved off the inquiry at Wilf’s lips. “But I couldn’t ask the Master to break it with me. He would have been exiled just as I was.”

“Oh, Doctor, Doctor,” the Master’s voice was back, worming its way into the Doctor’s brain. “Did you even think about poor little me? You ran off with that stolen Tardis and I, of all people, was sent to get you! But they didn’t have to order me to. I would have gladly found you just so I could kill you myself.”

“Doctor, you shouldn’t feel bad. That man…the Master, he’s not actually sad. Listen to him. His voice…he’s taunting you, trying to get a rise out of you. You can’t let him,” Wilf begged the Doctor, who just looked back at him sadly.

No one understood the Master like he did. No one ever would. Only the Master would act like a manipulative mastermind pretending to be sad in order to cover up a true sadness. The Doctor let out a long sigh, his thoughts filled with regret. The Master was still hurt by his actions, even to this day, and perhaps, just perhaps, still loved the Doctor.

“Still, Kosch?”

The Doctor could swear he heard the Master whisper, “Always.”


End file.
